Obsesión
by Ziinect
Summary: Se detiene el tiempo, se agita la respiración, todo se siente tan bien, cuando amas una unica vez en tu vida, y sabes que... Él es el indicado.
1. Primera vez

**Capitulo I**

* * *

_-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?...  
-Si...-  
¿Como resulto eso?-_  
_¿Quieres saber?, bien... Ponte cómodo.-  
_

Desde niño, era un joven tranquilo, quizás, muy tranquilo. Fue a mis 5 años que mi vida dio un giro,se que piensas "¿5 años, y ya de novio?", o alguna de esas idioteces, pero la verdad, no tuvo nada que ver con el amor... No, aunque en parte si, fue cuando él nació, desde que lo vi, supe que lo amaba, y me jure pasar mi vida con él...Si, ÉL... Un hombre, un igual... Mi hermano... Si, mi hermano, una enfermiza relación eh... Pero, me pase... Si, me pase... Mi amor, rápidamente fue una obsesión, que llego rápidamente a la locura, llegue a verlo respirar mientras dormía, solo por sentir miedo a que este no se despierte, todo empezó cuando el tenia 13, tan lindo inocente e inofensivo, y yo, bueno, me sentía como un lobo al acecho por un pequeño conejito, ah, ese recuerdo esta tan fresco en mi memoria...

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre los campos de trigo que rodeaban nuestro hogar, el viento era tibio y amable, y el césped se movía a su ritmo como si bailaran una suave y delicada danza, y allí estaba él, jugando con un pequeño conejo que teníamos de mascota, sus mejillas tenían un suave color rojo provocado por el calor del sol que tocaba su suave y pálida piel, sus ojos, hermosos como siempre estaban entrecerrados, pues el sonreía, oh dulce perdición, si tan solo supieras lo que esa sonrisa me provocaba, miles de cosas que no puedo describir, pues se haría muy largo, no crees?, recuerdo que me acerque a él, sonriendole tranquilo como solía hacer, me sente a su lado, y este no tardo en acercarse a mi y abrazarme fuertemente, con un cariño que inundaba mi ser por completo, pase mis brazos por su cuerpo y le bese suavemente la frente, ese dia, seria la ultima vez que le viera, pues me iría del campo, tenia que cumplir mi sueño, quería ser el mejor diseñador de París, y fue algo que me prometí mucho antes que lo de mi

_-Es raro que estés aquí...-_ murmuro, pues era cierto, odiaba los lugares tan soleados

_- Vine a despedirme...-_dije sin rodeos, sentí como el apretó aun mas el abrazo, y empezaba a temblar -_Lys?...-_ sentí como mi pecho se humedecía, él sabia perfectamente que yo me iría cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad, lo tome del mentón e hice que mirara mis ojos, yo vi los suyos, brillantes con lagrimas amenazando para seguir corriendo por sus suaves mejillas, las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo y se mordía levemente el labio inferior para, de alguna forma, detener ese llanto que se le notaba quería  
_- Vas a dejarme...-_ titubeo un poco al decir esto, yo quería hacer lo posible para que dejara de llorar, pero no importaba que hacia, el solo lloraba, lo abrace fuerte contra mi pecho y empece a cantarle suavemente, eso era algo que le calmaba, y yo lo sabia. de a poco este se fue calmando, las lagrimas se detuvieron,y por fin, pude secar su pequeño _- Déjame darte algo...-_ susurre suavemente  
_-Que vas a darme Leigh?...-_ preguntó mientras me miraba sonriente, pero aun con los ojos brillantes  
_-Esto...- l_o tomé firmemente del rostro y lo besé... Simplemente eso, un beso, suave, dulce, y lleno de esos sentimientos que quería transmitirle desde un principio,vaya sorpresa me dio cuando sentí mover los labios del mas chico, sin duda, el beso correspondido es el mas lindo de todos, al separarnos, noté un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, y no pude evitar reír suavemente, a lo que este simplemente bufó.  
_-F-fue... f-fue mi primer beso Leigh...- l_levo su mano a sus labios y los acaricio cerrando sus ojos _-Gracias por ser tu... Y, juro que me ire contigo... Espérame por favor!-..._

_**Y lo esperé... Lo esperaría toda mi vida, si es me asegurara un futuro a su lado...**_


	2. Reencuentro

**_Capitulo II_**

Pasaron ya tres años de visitas a mi hermano, finalmente, cumplí los 16 años y me mudaría con él. La secundaria a la que asistiría quedaba cerca de su casa y mamá pensó que sería buena idea. Me gustaba cuando iba a visitar a mi hermano, pues lo acompañaba a su tienda, iban muchas chicas bonitas, era lindo ser alagado como "el pequeño hermano del diseñador", pero aún así, me sentía extraño. Era incómodo estar entre tantas mujeres, este último año, he tenido algunos problemas con chicas que se acercaban a coquetear conmigo y es que rechazé a todas y cada una de ellas. No entiendo por qué lo hice, eran chicas guapas, pero… al parecer no me llevo bien con ellas. Quizás sea solo por esta etapa de adolescencia. Como sea. Finalmente llegué a la casa de mi hermano, estaba muy emocionado, por que hoy no era una simple visita, me quedaría a vivir con él. Acomodé mi mochila sobre mi hombro y toqué el timbre. No pasaron un par de minutos para que la puerta se abriera, y ahí estaba él, tenía un delantal y un delicioso aroma salía de la casa. No llegué a decir palabra alguna cuando él ya estaba sobre mi, abrazándome. Yo reí. -Hola Leigh…- Lo saludé, abrazándolo también. -¡Por fin llegaste! Creí que no vendrías… o que algo te había pasado en el camino…- Dijo él en el abrazo. -No seas tonto… Lo separé con cuidado, riendo un poco. Lo observé a los ojos con una sonrisa, hacía muy poco mi hermano había cumplido 21 años y su sueño comenzaba a realizarse, ser el mejor diseñador de todo Francia. Pude sentir su dulce aroma de nuevo y eso hizo que me sonrojara levemente. Lo hice a un lado y entré, dejando que él cargara mi maleta. -¿Qué cocinas, hermano?- Pregunté acercándome a la cocina. -Oh… ah… nada del otro mundo.- Hablaba algo entrecortado, pues la maleta no era nada liviana. Voltée a ver a mi hermano y reí un poco, me acercó y tomé el otro extremo de la maleta para cargarlo hacia arriba con él. Me acerqué al cuarto al que solía ir siempre, pero al abrir la puerta, lo encontré lleno de cosas de Leigh, al parecer, trabajo. -Oh… siento eso, tengo una gran cantidad de vestidos a medida por hacer y… usaré este cuarto para que las chicas se los prueben asique… tendrás que dormir en mi cuarto.- Dijo mi hermano. Lo miré y sonreí asintiendo ampliamente. -Está bien…- Entré al cuarto de mi hermano y comenzamos a guardar todo lo que había en la maleta, cuando de repente siento sus brazos rodeándome la cintura por detrás. Lo escuhé suspirar, me estremecí. -¿Leigh…?- Pregunté con una suave voz. Él simplemente tomó mi rostro y me dio uno de esos besos suaves y dulces que solía darme cuando lo visitaba. -Te extrañé este tiempo…- Susurró mirándome. Asentí sonrojado. -Ahora estaremos juntos por más tiempo…- No se que era lo que sentía realmente por mi hermano, lo quería mucho, pero cada vez que me besaba de esa forma, hacía que me estrmeciera de pies a cabeza.


	3. No digas más

Sentí la necesidad de voltearme, sentir su aroma, como cuando lo salude... Así lo hice y pase mis brazos por su cuello, nuestros corazones latían rápido las palpitaciones se hacían oír casi rompiendo el silencio que ahora inundaba el cuarto, su suave respiración jugaba en medio de nuestros labios que poco a poco se iban acercando, hasta que el momento esperado se hizo presente, nos unimos y su suavidad me pareció increíble, un sabor casi imperceptible a fresas estaba impregnado en sus labios, siempre sabían igual y para ser sincero, no me aburría de sentirlos, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios separandolos con mucha delicadeza, y sin darme cuenta mi lengua y la suya ahora bailaban de una forma que solo ellas sabían bailar, se acariciaban, como dos amantes que se separan al amanecer intentando alargar el final casi inevitable, al separarnos enfoque mis ojos en los suyos, brillaban de una forma única y especial que jamas había tomado el tiempo de ver, pude notar que sus ojos no eran de ese negro que yo pensaba, unas pizcas verdes se hacían presentes pero como toda cosa en la penumbra se queda en el olvido. 

_-Leigh...- _susurre lo mas suave que pude, un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo, haciendo que temblara suavemente.  
_-Lysandro...- _su voz sonaba dulce y tranquilizadora, y la verdad cumplía su cometido.

Estuvimos de esta forma unos minutos, el se abrazo a mi y se dejo caer en la cama, haciendo que yo cayera sobre su pecho, me abrazo fuerte y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mis brazos mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía, poco a poco mis parpados se tornaron pesados, y empezaban a caer sobre mis ojos, el sueño iba a vencerme, pero yo no queria. ¿Qué tal si era un sueño?... y si me despertaba y ya no estaba conmigo... no queria eso, no otra vez.

_-Leigh... Shh...- _el me miró sonriendo tranquilo y me beso la frente_. -Prometeme que mañana estaras conmigo-_... no pude oirlo, el sueño me habia ganado, pero espero que su respuesta haya sido un si, no lo sabre sino hasta despertarme...


End file.
